


Light Us On Fire

by Destiel_is_Classic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:12:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_Classic/pseuds/Destiel_is_Classic
Summary: Looking at her made your eyes hurt, she was as bright as the sun which caused commotion in the Apollo cabin; They recognized her but she could barely recognize herself"Touch me with your hands,feel me with your lips,scar me with your words,burn me with you kiss.light us on fire,let's watch the flames rise,"





	1. Chapter 1

"Son, I would grant you any wish I could but why this one?" Zeus looked over the edge of mount Olympus, beneath his eye storm clouds moved through the sky and rained on the drying field below them. 

Apollo watched carefully, "I had a dream, yes a dream, of this great beauty that-that I just cannot seem to find. I've looked for eons to find the light I dreamt but I realized," Apollo broke his words when Zeus looked at him. 

"What you are asking, is it what the fates loomed or are you just being greedy," it wasn't a question. After centuries of answering his Father's question Apollo finally learned which ones were meant to be kept rhetorical. 

"Father," Zeus turned his stormy eyes on his son, "Father I know this is not usual of us but I can feel it," He looked the King of the gods in the eyes and held them there until he saw a smile forming at the edge of Zeus's lips. 

"Give me the dream, Apollo and it shall be," 

It took a thousand years for the dream to become a tangible force. Zeus buried the dream in the brightest part of the sky, working his hands through the cosmos until one day the sky lit up bright and it fell into his hands. He could hardly look at his creations, something a god was not use too. 

"Perfect," he whispered when the brightness dimmed and he looked upon a maiden with golden hair. She slept calmly against his bicep, her smile was infectious and the great god saw what his son saw in his dreams. A beauty meant for one to look upon and cherish, a beauty meant to be held and worship by the sun god himself. 

A bright star to match his own. 

"Tempting fate," a voice broke out of the sky. 

Zeus looked for the owner of the interruption but his eyes found so such being, "Who dares view upon my realm," 

A wind brushed his cheek, "Oh, Lord Zeus, I can view whoever I please," A dark mist settled over the sky and the god flinched at the sudden cold surround him. He looked out into the darkness, his arms holding the dream closer to him. 

"Why are you here, Nyx, you never leave the underworld," He could feel the goddess's presence even if she never showed herself. 

"Mmmm, yes, but I felt I should intervene when a star is born; a star that stole light from the sky,"

A  tendril curled from the darkness and reached to touch the dream. Zeus threw his hand out and summoned his lightning bolt, "YOU TOUCH MY CREATION NYX!"

The tendril stilled, "I don't have to touch her, Zeus, darkness is already inside her. You created a dream straight from the light but you missed the most important piece," A deadly beautiful face appeared before the Lord of the skies, "You cannot create a being for a sole purpose without creating a counterpart. The dream-she will be spilt in two during her existence. Your son will never truly be able to hold her without devastation as long as she stays a single dream," with those words the darkness disappeared and Zeus was left with questions and anger boiling a storm through the skies.


	2. Your guess is as good as mine

If you asked Jason what he wanted to do today he would have told you that he would love to sit in the summer sun with his girlfriend by his side. His best friends laughing all around them as they played the stereo they managed to get working at all of their feet. 

What he wouldn't have said was that he'd wanted to save a girl from smashing into the strawberries fields. 

"WINDS," Frank yelled from his stance right before he transformed into an eagle and took for the girl but Frank could only do so much at the speed she was falling. Jason ran beneath him and formed a bubble of air as close to the girl as he could; trying to slow her decent so that his friend who catch her on his back. 

Frank made a loud loud screeching  noise, screeching even louder when the girl begun to tilt sideways but Jason had his winds holding her before she could fall again, "Okay," He whispered to himself. It didn't take Frank too long to land carefully, transforming back once Piper helped the girl off his back and Jason was hovering over her. 

He had to blink a couple of times before he could really look at her, she kind of hurt his eyes but that could just be because the chick was stark naked and his awesome boyfriend instinct were keeping him from looking too closely. 

"Piper, can we get a blanket," Frank asked and the girl was on her feet running to the cabins. Jason followed her and caught the sight of Chiron stamping his way down the hill, Percy and Annabeth right behind him. Piper stopped them long enough to indicate a blanket and the look on Chiron's face made the head line for "I have underage campers and a naked woman on my hands," weekly. Jason looked back to the woman after Piper started racing past the group once more. 

Again he had to blink before looking down at her, "Dude," Frank lifted up her arm and Jason noticed a strange tattoo along her inner bicep, "Does-does that look like a sun?" Jason couldn't be sure but something inside him stirred at the image. He had seen it before but for the love of the gods he could not remember where. Leaning forward he brushed the woman's hair from her face and felt his heart sink in his chest. She was beautiful and she was plain and she was everything he could see in a woman. She was Piper with her hair mussed and her lips swollen from their passion, Piper with her make up on and her hair in an updo that took her sister's forever to convince her to wear after Jason asked her out on a date before he had to return to Camp Jupiter. 

"Woah," He mumbled before he felt the presence of someone else beside him. He looked to see Chrion looking down at the woman, he too had to squint his eyes at the sight of her. He looked back at the hill then back at Jason and a blush rushes up the Centaur's neck. 

"Annabeth please make sure none of the minor campers run down here," Annabeth had just reached the group and nodded, her eyes wide. 

"BLANKET," Piper yelled over the hill. 

\---

It was almost night fall when the woman made a sign of waking up, she turned in her sleep and mumbled a word no-one could understand. Percy turned his green eyes on the woman and flinched at the brightness induced head ache but he couldn't look away when he saw her small smile, "Jason," He pushed the other man's arm, "Look," both of them looked at her carefully prepared for her to wake up and start yawning and stretching. 

Instead she moved a little more before her smile disappeared and she fell still once more. Both of the demi-gods looked at the woman with perplexed expressions. She wasn't human, the necter IV Will had set up would have killed her if she was, but she didn't feel like a Demi-god. (Chiron's words) Something inside of Jason stirred a memory that felt dense and empty but his reaction wasn't as strange as the Apollo kids. Will kept chewing his lip and touching the tattoo on her arm. Austin had snuck into the Big House and would watch the woman over his shoulder in the doorway. When Percy and Jason questioned him if he knew her he just shrugged. 

Will had the same reaction but he gave some sort of verbal answer, "We feel protective. She feels like she is one of us- but-well we can't really tell," she certainly looked like an Apollo breed but something inside Jason told him she want one of Apollo's offspring. That didn't feel right and he knew it but he couldn't put it into words.  

Percy questioned if she was Aphrodite's with the way she could look like who your mind desired. It took both Percy and Jason to determine that might be why it hurt to look at her at first, but none of their guesses felt right. Which was why they felt even more confused when Annabeth told them she looked just like a beautiful blonde girl and that was it, Piper, Hazel and even Clarisse backed up this fact. 

"So, not Aphrodite's," Percy mumbled. 

When the room fell silent around them and the time inched by Jason was about to call it a night until the woman shifted and shot up right in the cot. Her eyes wide open, her hand clutched the blanket as she screamed in terror. Both men jumped to their feet and stood on either side, doing everything they could to calm her down but she paid them no attention. She pierced the air with fear inducing wails that echoed off the walls and landed heavy in your chest. 

Will came running into the room and pushed Jason out of the way. He wrapped his arm around the woman's shoulder and shushed her until her screams turned to silent tears and Percy and Jason were left panting in the corner. 

"What the hell," They both questioned. The woman turned her head into Will's chest and clung tightly to him. 

"Will," Austin fell through the doorway and came to stand at his brother's side. 

"She's okay, "He smoothed her hair from her forehead, "Get Chiron tell him she's awake," with great difficulty Austin moved from the room. Will looked down at the woman and whispered into her ear. Slowly but surely the sobs slowed and she lifted her head from his chest. Will gasped at the sight of her eyes, they were the brightest blue he had ever seen. 

"Hey," He said softly and the woman blinked at him, "I know this seems scary," he motioned around him, "but your safe, I'm Will Solace," He smiled kindly at the woman who nodded. 

"The two men whom you woke up too are friends too," Will gestures to Percy and Jason. The woman's blue eyes pierces through them both, "The blond one is Jason Grace and the dark haired one is Percy Jackson. Jason and his friends helped you when you fell in our strawberry patch," the woman turned to Will with wide eyes he stopped his words and smiled softer, "Are you able to tell us your name," 

The woman closed her eyes and her bottom lip trembled, A tear leaked from her eyes and fell into the blanket; will wiped them away carefully. The woman shook her head and spoke softly, "I don't know my name," her voice was careful and again something stirred inside of Jason's stomach. 

The woman looked up at Jason than Percy and she sighed, "Thank you," hesitation laced her words. After taking a deep breathe she leaned back against Will's chest and closed her eyes once more. Percy feared she had fallen back asleep, "You said I almost landed in your strawberries?" 

Will nodded, "But we saved you, " 

The woman heaved a sigh, "Why was I falling?" 

Good question mysterious lady, Percy thought. 

Chiron appeared in the door way and looked down at the woman, kneeling down on his front legs he came to level with the sitting Will, "Madam," Chiron touched her cheek and the lady flinched closer into Will's chest, "I apologise," Chiron dropped his hand, "do you mind if I asked you what your-" 

"She doesn't know," Will said a little too sternly . 

Chiron nodded and lifted back to his full height,"Will I believe our guest needs some more rest," He turned to Percy and Jason, "Thank you," He bowed his head, "If you do not mind I would rather Will and I be left alone with our guest," it hurt the two demi-gods to be told to get lost but they nodded and filed out of the room. 

They both walked towards their group of friends sitting on the deck of the big house. When Hazel opened her mouth to ask a question she closed it immediately at the look on her friends faces. Jason stood next to Piper and frowned at the ugly twist in his stomach, "She felt...different, " he mumbled. Everyone turned to look at him and he he frowned even deeper, "I don't know how to explain it," 

"That's seems to be the go-to emotion tonight," Percy shrugged.  

"Who is she?" Hazel finally questioned but no-one had an answer.  

"We need some sleep," Annabeth interjected, slipping her hand in Percy's she staredat everyone until they all filed towards their perspective cabins. 

\---  
"What are you saying," Will folded his arms over his chest and tried not to glare up at the centaur. 

Chiron paced back and forth in the hallway, not an easy feat considering his head brushed the ceiling everything he turned, "She isn't a demi-god but her blood isn't golden ichor like a god...but she's not human and that tattoo-its a mark I haven't seen in centuries," He rubbed his chin.  

Will looked into the room and watched the woman sleeping soundlessly, "So who is she?" 

"Right now, Mr. Solace, your guess is as good as mine,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta and my grammar isn't the greeeeastest.....hope you enjoy


	3. We Have To Call You Something

Will was leaning against the wall, his eye lids drooping as he watched the woman sleep, so when the hand touched his shoulder he about peeded himself until Nico's face materialized, "Hey, calm down," Nico's dark eyes settled the fear inside of Will's chest as he smiled up at his boyfriend. The son of Hades looked at the sleeping woman and frowned but kept his mouth shut until he noticed the look on his boyfriend's face. 

"Have you slept?" Was it possible for the young man to frown any deeper. 

Will nodded, "I got a few minuets until I heard her mumbling," He looked past Nico who sighed heavily. Will heard it coming the nagging for him to get some sleep but he waved off his words, "You don't understand," He mumbled through a yawn. 

The woman shifted in her sleep again and Will perked up immediately only to feel the desire to sleep tugging at the back of his eyes when she stilled again. Nico rubbed a circle into the back of Will's neck, the son of Apollo closed his eyes against the ministration and practically moaned at the soothing feeling it sent down his spine. 

Nico whispered, "Crawl into one of the cots and get some sleep, babe," The words sounded so good and the more Nico rubbed the more Will wanted to listen and crawl into a ball, falling into a plane of sleep that kept him under and sated for hours and hours and-

"NICO," Will pushed his boyfriend's hand away, "I know what you are doing," Nico was the only person who could calm Will when he was working too many night at the infirmary. When he stayed up to late reading medical books and studying old medicine that his father use to practice. After a few months he developed a habit of rubbing the back of Will's neck, his most sensitive area, to get him to calm down and fall asleep. 

It worked every time. 

"Will, you need sleep," his dark eyes bore into Will's light blue ones. The blonde boy frowned, "Someone has to watch her," He reached out and held her hand between his own. Nico sighed, "I'll watch her," he shuddered. The woman was bright, she had a light that made Nico want to crawl into a dark corner and watch bad horror movies all night. 

"You don't know her," He fought. 

"Will, noone knows her," With that the son of Apollo broke his defenses and crawled into the cot closest to the woman. Per request Nico moved the woman closer to his boyfriend and sat in a chair at the foot of the cots. His dark eyes watched over them, head aching if he looked to closely at the woman and relaxing when he saw Will falling deeper into sleep with each breathe he took. 

\---

His smile was etched behind her eyelids, every where she looked she saw that brilliant painted smile but for all she tried she couldn't place who it was. She just knew she had to chase the smile, she had to find the owner and hold him so close to her that they'd become one. A laugh echoed around her, settling in her ears and leaving a song playing against her heart. 

"Come," the laugh called out to her. 

She looked around her, "I am," she moved with the wind, towards the trees and through the tall grass. Before her she saw the most beautiful being she had ever laid her eyes on, his eyes were bright and his arm wide as she ran into them. He kissed her, hard, softly, sweetly and with everything inside of them. She kissed that chasing smile and he held her closer until their skin was fire and their bodies were the only thing impervious to the flames.

She felt her soul ripping into two, she felt her heart tearing to pieces as he kissed her deeper and deeper and she burned beneath him. 

She screamed against him but he just held her closer. 

She screamed and screamed and screamed-

"HEY," two strong hand shook her shoulders, they were cold, causing her to shrink back against the warm cushions behind her. Dark eyes bore into hers and she silenced the whimpers that threated to escape her chest, "Hey," the boy, he had to be a boy with how young he looked but the depth behind his eyes confused her. They sat there for a heart beat, their eyes holding each others until her heart beat slowed and the young man was leaning back into his chair. 

She looked around her and caught the sight of the young man who had comforted her earlier, he was sleeping and guilt burrowed itself in her chest at the thought of waking him, "I apologize," She murmured. The young man looked over at the sleeping figure and nodded, "Once he's out after long stints of no sleep its nearly impossible to wake him," more silence followed. 

She looked around the dim room, noticing just a slight hint of the rising sun outside a tall window. She watched the fiery star slowly become brighter and brighter, her stomach churning as the orb rose in the sky. The boy at the end of the bed followed her gaze and watched the sunrise with her. After a few beat he glanced at the woman, "Who are you," He didn't sounded questioning- he just sounded frank. 

Then woman felt heat stain her cheeks, "Who are you?" 

"Nico D'Angelo son of Hades," that explained the darkness emanating from him, "The sleeping man is my boyfriend, Will Solace, son of Apollo," 

Apollo. 

She fought back tears at the reminder of fire burning across her skin; Nico must have noticed because be grew even quieter than before. That was how they sat for several moments as the sun rose and the sounds of campers awakening moved around them. 

Nico watched her closely, wondering if she was a child of Apollo but that didn't feel right. Something about her felt-divine if one could describe an amnesia-ridden stranger Devine. 

A figure appeared in the doorway and Nico turned too see Austin, Will's brother,  looking into the room.  He nodded at the son of Hades before catching eyes with the woman. 

"I'm Austin, son of-" 

"Apollo," she whispered. She sounded so broken and empty that Nico had to resist the urge to wrap her in a hug.  

Nico didn't hug.  

She looked around at the room and feigned a smiled, "Weren't their others last I woke?" 

Austin nodded, "Most likely sleeping, "  he gestured vaguely.  The woman seemed to comprehend that sleeping was important but the look on her face gave way to confusion.

"Where am I?" 

"Camp half-blood," A new voice joined them and Chiron in all his centaur glory stepped into the room. The woman's too blue eyes widened and a devastating smile colored her lips. 

"Centaur," She beamed. 

"Yes and what should I call you?" There goes Chiron asking all the important questions.  The woman blinked slowly her mouth opening and closing before she ducked her head and fell silent.  Chiron shifted nervously, "I mean we must call you something unless you'd rather be known as Ma'am or lady for the remaining of time, " She blushed.  

"I-i don't really know my name...or well...or really who I am," 

"Well, we have time to divulge into that," Chiron lifted up and looked around the room to land his eyes on a sleeping Will, "How are you feeling uh ma'am?"

She looked down at her stomach and frowned, "I am kind of hungry," 

Austin jumped forward, "I got it," He practically ran from the room. All of the occupants watched him leave before they turned their attention back on the woman who was smiling softly out at the room. 

"Ma'am, do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Chiron kneeled down once more. His hands holding out to the woman who looked at them wistfully. 

"I...i remember green fields and a blue eyes...i remember the taste of pizza and the sound of Stevie Nicks but...i remember burning," tears fell from her eyes and Chiron leaned forward to wipe the symbols of pain away. He rubbed hee cheek, keeping his tone soft and steady as he whispered to the woman that all would be okay. No-one spoke for what felt like eons, even when Jason and Percy joined the room and Austin sauntered back in with a plate of simple foods. He blushed when everyone watched him place it on the woman's lap who smiled an approval at the young man. 

"By burning," Nico spoke up, "Do you mean the field was burning or-uh- you," 

The woman swallowed the noodles with and audible 'swump' ,"Me," she said emotionlessly. 

Nico looked over at Will and fought back the rolls of nausea in his stomach at the thought of burning flesh. He had watched someone burn alive, He watched their skin char and bubble and melt away as if it were water. He listened to the screams of pain and agony as the flame grew higher and higher. Anger settled in his lower stomach but he tried to fight it down. He moved towards Will, aiming to grab the boys hand and hold it tight but the moment their skin touched Will jumped up right. Blue eyes bright and blurry, his hand reached behind him as if to grab a bow but instead he found Nico's hand. He looked, stunned, at his boyfriend but quickly composed himself and searched the room for the woman.  

Their eyes connected. 

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Will shouted. 

The woman flinched back, "uh, yeah," she blushed as did Will when he realized his reaction was a bit outlandish. Gathering his emotions he swung his legs over the bed, smiling at Nico who only frowned back. Luckily he was still in the scrubs he wore for the infirmary so when he stood towards the woman she remembered him caring for her. Soothing her. 

"Thank you," she spoke. 

Will shrugged, "Jason and Frank saved you I just made sure you healed," 

The woman's eyes fell on Jason who waved meekly, "Thank you too Son of Jupiter," A collective gasp rang around the room. 

How did she know he was Jupiter's child? Jason couldn't get his words to work, he couldn't seem to remember any sort of language that was communicative. 

"How-" 

"He smells of ozone," she smiled. A calm settled over the room. 

"Well uh...thank you ma'am," oh nice, Jason that makes all the sense to thank her for saying you some of ozone. 

"Ma'am," she frowned, "I don't know how I feel about being called Ma'am," 

"Well, ma-uh we have to call you something," she looked at the demi-god with a stare that made him feel ten feet tall. 

"We could name you?" Will spoke carefully. 

The woman looked at him and smiled, "Yeah, yeah I would like that," He blushed and grinned. 

"I, uh, I actually had a dream about you..uh about what we could call you," He took a deep breathe and looked the woman in the eyes, "Maddalyn,"


	4. I can feel it in my stomach

The camp medic arced his arm out to indicate towards the cabins. Each one stood out against the other, He pointed to the Apollo cabin, "It might not seem like anything special but just wait until the sun hits it," He took in a deep breathe, "We can feel our Father then," the way he said it had Maddalyn thinking it was joke. His lips curled into a strange smile that was on the borderline of being a laugh. When he showed her inside she was surprised to see so many empty beds shoved into the corners.

Will watched her reaction and sighed, "The battles...they weren't easy on us," He grabbed an orange t shirt out of a footlocker situated at the end of the first bunk. "I thought this would be more comfortable on then one of Chiron's sweaters," it was scripted with a faded Camp Half-Blood logo. 

Maddalyn smiled and walked into the bathroom Will had pointed out. Once the door was closed she looked into the mirror and grimaced; her hair was a matted mess, her eyes were highlighted by deep purple blotches and if she looked hard enough she could see a face that wasn't hers. 

A face that felt familiar and warm but it casted a shadow over her memory. Was what she was seeing...was it her true face or...or What she was hallucinating? Dropping her gaze she shook away her thoughts. 

"I am now known as Maddalyn," she spoke to the sink, "I am not human," for that she was sure. Making sure she had the shirt on straight she smiled at the sink and walked back out to the bunks to find Will in deep conversation with a short, ginger girl who held a cloth to her left eye. When the duo heard the door click shut they fell silent and turned their attention onto Maddalyn. 

"Oh," the woman stood against the door frame, "I..uh," 

"Maddalyn, this is my sister Kayla Knowles," The girl known as Kayla smiled kindly at the woman and held out the hand not pressing the cloth to her cheek. 

"Hi," Kayla beamed, "Don't worry about this," she motioned to the cloth before smiling brightly again, "bit of a training incident, eh," A snorting laugh bubbled up from her throat and  pierced the air. Will smiled at his sister, rolling his eyes at her humour before turning to the blonde woman. 

"Would you like me to continue showing you the rest of the camp?" Maddalyn nodded. 

Will instructed Kayla go go to the infirmary and eat a bite of necter, she stuck her tongue out but smiled with Maddalyn furrowed her brow. Once the two were walking through the path of the Cabins Will begun pointing out which god the cabins belonged too. He even tried to determine what the next cabin being built was going to be but considering it was still nothing but brown panels his guess ranged from ridiculous to crazy. 

"What about that one," She indicated to a large white cabin that shined under the midday sun. The lightning bolts simmering against the doors blinded Will, but not as much as the sudden shine coming from his walking partner. Who managed to pace herself two yards ahead of him without him even blinking. 

"Hey wait," He jogged up beside her and caught her arms, "Maddie-imma call you Maddie too- that's Zeus's cabin. Only Jason is allowed in there unless other wise said," Will tugged at her arm but the woman wasn't having it. She stomped right up to the door and without even touching the bronze door it swung open, "Woah," He breathed. 

Maddalyn walked right in. 

There was no booming, no shaking, Will even expected some slightl thunder but none of the sort happened. The cabin was just that: a cabin. Maddalyn's hand traced over the rungs of the bed Jason occupied when he was there. A picture of Piper and Jason was pinned to the wall, she scanned it but chose to ignore the smiling pair. Instead she looked upwards and stared upon the image of Zeus. His own stare penetrated through her, A ghost breeze sent shivers down her back at the sight of his stormy eyes. Every time she moved they followed her, watching her every step, her every breathe, she could feel his hand caressing her face and she could almost imagine him speaking to her softly. 

"Open your eyes, Child."   
The dream blinked slowly but soon her eyes fell upon those of the god.  He smiled at the sight of those unearthly blue orbs, her lips were pink and soft and a light blush dusted her cheeks. 

"I'm going to sit you down," He murmured. Her head moved slowly as if to nod but the movement was so limited that Zeus held no gumption to the response. When the Dream was positioned against the marble seat, her slender back pressing against the air to hold her up right, she smiled. 

"Oh, such perfection," Zeus charmed. His hands reaching out to brush the sunlight hair from her shoulders, his fingers tracing her jaw. A since of pride swelled in his chest at the sight of such great beauty that nearly rivaled Aphrodite. 

"My child," Zeus held her chin between his two fingers, "Speak for me," 

The Dream blinked a few more times before words formed on her lips, "Where is Apollo?" 

"Maddalyn!" The room was spinning, twisting and turning or what that just her? She couldn't tell. She felt weightless and empty, she felt like a cloud hovering above the horizon never meant to touched. Only meant to be gazed upon. 

"Maddalyn?" Will pushed her hair out of her face and she came to the realization that she wasn't weightless she was just being held above ground. Will had the woman in his arms, a wet one wiping her forehead. She caught the son of Apollo's worried stare and tried to ask him what was wrong but her words wouldn't work. 

When Will realized she was trying to talk he flushed, "Sorry," He reached inside her mouth and removed a rubber pad from her tongue, "I couldn't tell if you were have a seizure and I didn't want you hurting yourself," He helped the woman sit up right. 

She rubbed her neck, "What happened?" 

The blonde boy was placing the rubber pad back into his pocket, "Honestly I'm not sure. Everything seemed fine until you started speaking in greek and passes out," 

"Oh," passed out? 

But...but she remembered speaking to Zeus, or at least she thought it was her. 

"What did I say," A pit was digging itself in her stomach as she tried to conjure the image she just saw. As she tried to push forth some kind if memory that wasn't of the last few hours. She could see shards of memories like broken glass falling from a mirror. Slivers of the life she had forgotten but none of them pieced together, they were all rough and edged to cut and bleed her memory until she was dry. 

"Where is Apollo." Will interrupted her thoughts. He himself looked lost inside his own mind trying glue together all of this strangeness that was laid before him. 

"Maddie," the shockingly blue orbs turned to him, "You knew I was a son of Apollo, you knew Nico was of Hades, Jason of Jupiter and Percy of Poseidon but-but how exactly," He paused, "I mean, you don't even know your own name or where you came from but you know Apollo, you know the god's children and you can identify us by simply looking at us. I- I can't figure it out. If I were an Athena child, if I were Annabeth, I would figure out who you were without even a moments hesitation but all I'm getting is this feeling in the depth if my stomach that is telling me to take care of you. All of us feel it, the Apollo children, we all want to surround you and heal you but we cannot explain why." He stopped. 

Maddalyn was silent for several heart beats before she knew how to respond," Will-I myself am not sure. I can sense the lineage of every child in this camp. I can feel the strength inside of Chiron, I can feel the Roman bred into Jason and the sun bleeding through you. I feel all of this, just like you said, in the depth of my stomach but-but when I try to think about who I am. I become empty," silence. 

Neither of them spoke. Neithet of them moved except to look up at the painting of Zeus than back down at their own hands.  

"Do you think you're a child of Zeus, " Will spoke softly. 

Maddalyn tried to fight the tears that threatened to spill over, "I don't know, "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again none of this is Beta'd oh and if anyone wants to explain how to upload a picture that's be great. 
> 
> Or maybe a comment. 
> 
> I ache for comments. 
> 
> Please enjoy!


	5. So, you can do that

In just two days Maddalyn had become accustomed to four things First: her name being Maddalyn and everyone suddenly calling her "Maddie." Secondly, campers staring at her as if she wasn't quite there. They'd look in her direction with open smiles but then squint at the sight of her as if she wasn't what they had thought they saw. Thirdly, the dynamic power bunch, or that was what Maddalyn had begun to call Will and his group of friend, or was it Jason and his group of friends? The way they acted around each other she couldn't tell who was in charge and who was the runt of the liter. Lastly and this she had kept only to herself, with the except of Will Solace who had become her-well-her friend: Maddalyn had begun to have sudden and extremely vivid flashes of what she thought were memories. Only, well, they weren't always the same memories. In some she was a young girl with a bright smile running in long dresses and always holding the hand of a handsome young man. In others she was a woman, her long sunlight hair pinned back into a braid over her right shoulder and she held the body of a man so unearthly beautiful it made her stomach clench to think about him. No two were every the same, she always saw what she assumed was herself in a different face, a different atmosphere but HE never changed.

HE was always there.

So was the pain.

In some flashes it was small pain like a head ache pushing into your frontal lobe, or the swelling ache of drowning, once she could feel the impact of the ground as she fell from a steep mountain not knowing how she had gotten up there, but the most intense was the burning. It wasn't like a forest fire or the camp fire lighting up the sky during camp sing along; no it was more intense and always so singular in its destruction. The fire only came when she felt her heart splitting into two as he held her to him, melding there souls together as if to make one person. Then and only then did she feel the crawling heat that spread through her veins and scorched her skin until she was a screaming mess in the bunk she had been assigned too.

For two nights in a row she had woken Jason up in a fit of panic, his hands reaching wildly for the blade he kept near him only to forgo the blade and just glare at Maddalyn.

"Dude," He said last night when she smashed her head into the bunk, screaming loud enough for the clouds painted above them to move and flash lightning.

Maddalyn rubbed her crown, "I'm-I'm so sorry," she bit her lip doing everything in her power not to let Jason see it trembling.

He sighed, "I get having nightmares, y'know, its all apart of being a Demi-god, but, just-try to think of something more relaxing before you fall asleep or," He paused and lifted off his bunk to grab a slumping back pack off the only hook in the wall, "try this," He pulled out a thin device that glowed in his hand. He pressed a stranger circular pad and it begun to emanate music as he searched through his back once more. When he had found what he was looking for her walked over to Maddalyn and handed her device, she turned it over in her hand watching the screen shift and move.

"These go with it, " He handed her what she recognized as head phones (Will had a pair that he used to listen to medical recordings) "Its a gift from Piper so you can't keep it, its called and Ipod and it plays music-maybe that'll help," He instructed her how to work the device before letting her know he needed to get some sleep and crawled back into his bunk with a huff.

Once she figured out how to place the ear buds in comfortably, she laid back against the pillow and played the first song on a playlist named "Piper,"

**_You're gone and I gotta stay high all the time, to keep you off my mind, spend my days locked in a haze trying to forget you-_ **

A soothing rush splashed over her skin as she closed her eyes against the rhythm and felt her body reacting to the melody that played through her ears. Taking in deep breaths she begun to see images of a life that felt so real that it burned an aching want into her chest.

He was holding her hand, smiling at her as the waves splashed against her feet and tickled between her toes. "How does it feel?" His voice sounded as if he were speaking through her heart his words twisting and bending inside her mind. She smiled over at him drinking in his face as best she could. He had to be the single most beautiful thing ever to grace the world, his eyes a shade of blue no one could ever describe and his hair was golden to the touch. The curve of his smile sent thrills through her body that were foreign but so intoxicating she wanted to feel more.

"It feels-," She didn't know what to describe the feeling rushing through her body.

Apparently he could, "He feels like the meaning of existence belongs to just us," He whispered into her ear drawing her as close to him as two beings can come, "You were made for me Astra, your very existence belongs in my hand and I plan to show you the universe. To grant you the galaxy of your dreams," He kissed her.

**_A_ _ll those arrows you threw, you threw them away You kept falling in love and then one day When you fell, you fell towards me When you crashed in the clouds, you found me_ **

Her stomach was churning at the sight of him standing over the brunette woman, her eyes were wet and her cheeks red but the baby she held in her arms was small and porcelain. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the child's head passing on a blessing before turning towards her and motioning to her to come closer.

"I can't,"

"Edae, please," she looked at the child and bit her tongue back aging the anger lashing out. How could he do this? What gave him the right to assume she would bless this child? This union?

"NO!" She screamed and the baby begun to cry out a piercing wail. Pain and frustration built up inside her chest threatening to spill over and leak acid at her feet. She could hardly see the world around them room the red tinting her gaze. He just kept begging her to come closer but he wouldn't listen to why she couldn't.

Why she wouldn't.

"NO!" Her body begun burning bright, bright enough to cause him to close his eyes and for the baby to scream louder and louder until she couldn't hear anything but him begging her to stop.

"NO! Maddalyn shot up right in the bunk once again smacking her head against the frame but this time Jason wasn't there to nearly decapitate her. She was met only by the sound of birds and sunlight streaming in through the window.

Shaking her head she threw her legs over the edge and stretched out her muscles. She was about to rise when a knock caused her to jump and scream. The door to the cabin swung open and Will came barreling in his bow drawn and a warrior's look on his face until he noticed Maddalyn curled up away from him.

"Oh crap," He slung his bow back over his shoulder before carefully walking over to Maddalyn and giving her a soft smile, "Hey, I'm so sorry,"

Maddalyn relaxed, "No, it's okay. I don't quite know why I acted like that,"

Will grinned, "You've been threw a rough couple of days, it's to be expected and on that note," He pulled a parring knife out of a holder against his hip, "Take this. We're going what skills you might have and hopefully it'll jog your memory some,"

She didn't want the knife, she didn't want to jog her memory she wanted it all to disappear and for this empty twisting knot to go the hell away.

"Okay," she grabbed it.

\---

Will pushed her harder than before, his sword clanging against hers. Both of their breathing was ragged and harsh and sweat dripped off their foreheads. He pulled back allowing them both a second of air.

"Not bad," He wiped at his brow, "but let's see you against one of the best,"

She paused. What in Hades did he mean by that? She followed him across the training field and her eyes landed on a beaming Percy who was flipping a pen between his fingers. He looked over at her and winked before uncapping the writing utensil and releasing a celestial bronze blade.

"Riptide," she had heard Will mention it to her on their first walk together but she never thought she'd see it in person.

Percy came up to her a grin plastered across his face as he swung the sword back and forth and poised himself, "Will tells me you're pretty could at battling. You've aced archery, decent at hand to hand combat but your swordsman ship is lacking. Welp sunshine, today's your lucky day," and with that he lunged.

Riptide collided with Maddalyn's practice swords and the sound echoed across the field. She pulled back striking at his shoulder only for him to duck quicker than her eyes could see and swing up at her legs. She jumped coming a good few feet off the ground before landing a ways away from Percy who grinned.

The son of Poseidon ran at her their swords clashing over and over neither one of them letting the other up. He just just grinning at her through the whole face off and it unnerved her. His smile was beautiful and those green eyes were captivating but she stopped seeing his face once he swung Riptide up at her almost slashing her chest. She begun to see a tan face, one with deep blue eyes that showed her the world. When he rushed at her advance his golden hair gleamed with sweat and a laugh rang around them.

The sword slipped from her fingers and Percy nearly caught her throat. She stumbled back landing on her elbows, pain radiating through her bones as anger dipped her stomach. She glared at the golden haired man bounding towards her and threw her arm out to stop him. In a flash of light Percy stopped, Riptide frozen at his side as all the light in the field settled in on his person. She watched him close his eyes against the brightness and his hands were struggling against the force. She wanted him to stop, to pay for hurting her and taking away what she was giving. She pushed the light against him until suddenly an ocean of water smashed against her and she dropped Percy who collapsed begging for air.

"What the fuck," that was Nico and he had run to Percy's side to help his friend up onto his feet but Percy was fighting against him.

"I'm fine check on Maddie?" Nico argued but he didn't have time to say much before Will was bounding towards the blonde and holding her up right. His eyes scanned over her body examining her from head to foot only to find a shining woman with damp hair a slightly cut neck and the inability to comprehend what had just happened.

Percy joined the Son of Apollo and Maddalyn with a smile on his face despite the apparent sunburn on his cheeks.

"What are you smiling about," Nico frowned at his boyfriend and Percy, "she damn near killed you," Percy grinned,

"Yeah but did you see what she could do?"

\---

Nico never lost his frown as he stood in the corner of the infirmary watching his boyfriend care for Maddalyn and Percy. Only the latter would barely eat the nectar Will kept handing him because he was too busy explaining exactly what had happened to Annabeth who kept looking at Maddalyn like she was a science experiment.

"-I felt like I was sitting in a hot car only the car was holding me in place and making me want to pass out," He was too excited about what had happened.

"Maddie, you were awesome! You fought back like you had been doing it your whole life all though you need practice on your stances," she ignored the rambling young man and nibbled the nectar bites.

Will said nothing to her until her light started to dim and he could get a good look at her hand which were starting to heal but we're still decently bruised and her neck which wasn't as bad as he had first thought.

"Maddalyn,"

She looked up at him "What happened?" The whole room fell silent.

The sunlight haired woman bit into the nectar and curled in on herself, "I just wanted him to stop,"

Will furrowed his brow, "Maddalyn Percy wasn't actually going to hurt you," Percy agreed.

She looked at the two boys and shook her head, "No, I-I wasn't seeing Percy I was seeing this man. I see him every where in my dreams in my mind, he's all around me but I don't know who he is. When Percy was pushing me I saw him training me instead and I, uh, I guess I lost control,"

Will bit his lip, "Can you describe him?" Maddalyn shook her head and they all left it at that.

Will had found out something about his new friend and he was more determined now than ever before to unlock her secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again please comment!! Please like please do something so that I don't sound like i'm begging. 
> 
> Thanks


	6. Maiden's Charm

Try being turned upside down and holding your breathe for hours at a time and pretending like you're completely okay. Go on try it. 

Not the easiest thing in the world to do is it? 

That's how Maddalyn felt everytime Will and Percy pushed her in fighting, everytime Jason lifted her into the air and fought with her on a swirling vortex of winds but that was especially how she felt standing over the fire trying to decide what god she should sacrifice a portion of her food too. 

Will said it sometimes helped to ask for help as she commited the act but she felt silly and foolish. Scraping off half of the spaghetti she sighed and just started rambling to someone, "Hi,uh, I'm Maddalyn or well at least that's what I'm being called. I don't really know who I am or what I am but I know I'm someone. Will thinks I'm a child of Zeus but like maybe a descendant...Nico thinks I'm a hellhoud,heh. Well yeah if," she sighed. Gods this was so stupid!   
"If anyone can help me-" she didn't know how to finish so she just blessed the gods and went to sit next to Jason at the Zeus table. 

"So," He elbowed her, "Did you ask for help," 

She nodded, "Yeah but it felt stupid. I don't even know who I was praying too," 

Jason took a sip out of his cup, whatever was in there is supposed to be your favorite thing in the world. You could ask for anything that wasn't alcoholic. Just like nectar is supposed to taste like the thing that makes you the happiest but she never understood her tastes. Her Goblet was always filled with water or some type of red juice and the nectar always tasted like strawberries and honestly she couldn't even remember what strawberries tasted like until last week. 

She spun the noodles around her fork over and over until finally giving up and slumping her head on the table. Jason made a gurgling noise and shifted her arm until she was forced to look up at him. 

"Its going to be okay," He smiled. 

Maddalyn nodded, "Yeah," 

She didn't want to talk after that so she sat there and stared at her food until Chiron let everyone know the night was ending and it was time to turn in. She followed Jason back to cabin 1 until an a hand tugged at her arm and she turned too see Will motioning for her to follow him. He had a Nico with him who kept his hands on his pockets and his eyes in a rolling motion. 

She should have questioned him on where they were going but when he brought her to a cave she realized she REALLY should have questioned where she was taking him, "Will," she faltered but from the smile on her friend's face and the ten millionth eye roll from Nico she hesitantly followed the duo into the cave. 

Will parted deep purple curtains with lead into a part of the setting she wasn't expecting. The cave held a large plasma tv with an artist easel off of far wall, torches and some kind of game system (Will explained) in the further corner. What really drew her attention was the meditating red haired girl sitting on the futon. Incense burned in front of her it smelled like dragon fruit and made Maddalyn's head spin in circles. 

"Maddie, meet Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our Oracle of Delphi," 

Will was expecting a much larger reaction than Maddalyn's, "Why are you jeans dirty?" 

Rachel laughed, "I don't like to wear clean clothes it seems," 

Both women nodded at one another and Will tried not to look disappointed when Rachel asked them to sit down and Maddie just plopped right onto the recliner. Will sat next to Rachel on the futon and Nico stood sulkingly in the corner with his arms crossed and a bored expression painted across his face. 

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Rachel paused the movie that was playing and smiled out at the group. 

Will nodded, "it's about the dream you had two days ago," Will motioned towards the easel and Rachel made an 'Oh' expression as if no one would visit her otherwise. Lifting up off the futon the red headed girl walked towards the artist stand and pulled the cover off slowly. The painted image was dramatic and heart wrenching the more she pulled back the cover. 

It was a mural of a large man with grey hair and lightning eyes looking over a couple dancing in each other's arms. The man's face was hidden but his body was lean and tan his arms encircling the golden haired woman with a bright smile and unearthly blue eyes. Below them splashed across was pure darkness but amidst the painted shadows were a pair of glowing eyes that ripped the inside of Maddalyn's chest apart. Terror burst through her chest, causing her to flinch backwards and curl into the chair she resided in. 

Will's eyes turned to her in surprise, his hands reaching out to steady her but the woman recoiled at the physical contact causing the son of Apollo to pull back and apologize before standing up next to Nico and frowning. 

"So, I'm guessing it's about you?" Rachel said matter of fact. 

Maddalyn frowned at her and kept her mouth shut as her eye looked everyone but at the painting in the corner. 

When no one said anything Rachel sighed and covered the painting before motioning to Maddalyn, "I've been having these dreams for weeks but last night I saw that image and it felt so surreal that I had to depict  it," He sat down on her futon. All serious business and tight smiles as she leans forward towards Maddalyn and a cold shiver ran up her spine. 

"Darkness rises, 

Encasing the light, 

He who brightens, 

Will put up a fight. 

Four will battle, arm in arm, 

To find the truth of a maidens charm,"   

Rachel fell silent. 

"That's not a normal prophecy," Nico stated. 

Rachel nodded, "I don't think it came from the Oracle it's self but I came to me as I was painting the image and I feel it now who the words belong too only-there's more but I can never recite the remaining lines," Rachel's eyes cast a shadow over Maddalyn who shrank further away from the girl and held her arms tight around her. Her stare held, a looming look that made Maddalyn's skin crawl under her hands and the hair rise on end. 

Will finally broke the deepening silence with a hand clap and an over enthusiastic, "So we're supposed to go on a quest," He sounded perky but there was an underline of worry beneath his words that Maddalyn, Nico and Rachel pretended not to hear. 

"A quest?" Maddalyn looked at her friend with raised eyebrows, "Why would we have to go on a quest?" 

Will rolled his eyes, "To find your maiden charm obviously," Nico snorted loudly and Maddalyn's cheeks flushed blood red as she swatted at Will's arm. 

Will clapped his hands together and motioned towards the exit out if the cave, "It is getting rather late and I do believe we need to return one maiden to her cabin," Again Nico snorted so loudly Maddalyn could have sworn his stomach came through his nose. Rachel wished them good night and told them to meet her at the big house tomorrow morning. The three trampled through the dark towards the cabins none of them speaking. Nico and Will held hands before the Son of Hades whispered something into Will's ear and dissolved into the shadows. 

Maddalyn watched him enter the Apollo cabin and sighed when he disappeared out of sight.

Quest? What does he mean by quest? He honestly didn't expect then to go out and look for meaning from a prophecy that made no sense. She stomped her foot, will did mean that because Will was a demi-god and if she had learned anything about Demi-gods and it was that they were reckless and fearless. 

"What do I do," She cursed. 

The wind picked up and blew across her face, touching her lips in a soft embrace before leaving her breathless and questioning what had just happened. Looking around she caught the sight of a figure standing off toward the woods and without thinking about the genius parts she took off towards it. 

Twigs snapped beneath her feet, sending shivers down her spine as she stepped closer and closer to the figure who seemed to be moving further away. Her eyes kept adjusting than readjusting trying to make out the image of the person before her but she could never quite capture what she was seeing. Twice she called out for the figure but both times her voice echoed off the trees around her and awakened strange noises in the night. 

"Bad idea," A voice deep inside her mind lashed out. Biting her tongue she moved faster towards the figure taking longer strides until she came upon a creek. Water streamed through and she thought of Percy, the son of Poseidon and how he would have been able to bend the water at his will. Bending down to the touch the stream her fingers broke the current but what shocked her away form the water was how cold it had been. The ocean bordering camp half blood wasn't as cold as the stream before her. 

"Beautiful," A deep voice rumbled behind her. 

Maddalyn jumped to her feet and spun around, her hand landing on the hunting knife at her hip, "Who are you," 

The figure was nearly see through, moving back and forth out of her field of vision. 

"A memory," the voice rumbled once more. 

"I-I'm leaving," Maddalyn stepped forward but the figure came face first to stop her. 

"Aurora," The figure was a man with ghostly blue eyes and a whispy smile. He lifted his hand to touch her but she shuddered out of the way and sprinted back towards the cabins. She  couldn't tell if the figure had followed her bit a faint breeze traces along her back and left her aching to the touch. 

She practically fell into the Zeus cabin, catching eyes with the mural of Zeus who seemed to be laughing at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been training to be a manager and could not find the time to write anything let alone post a chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own character aside from my original ones. 
> 
> I have copies of this story posted in many different sites, some will be updated before others so keep and eye out. 
> 
> Comments please!!!!


End file.
